Talk:War of 2020
Is Battlefield 4's conflict named 'War of 2020' or 'Second Sino-American War? -The Jack- 05:29, July 13, 2013 (UTC) No its a placeholder name. Its a god aweful name at that. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 05:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It's not really a yes-or-no question... -The Jack- 05:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kind of was. The 'war' in BF4 has no name yet. Wars in the Series never actually have a name so we here make our own that best fit the events of it. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 05:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) As Awyman stated, it is a placeholder name/article, and conflict names are not official unless otherwise specifically stated in the game's fiction. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Story of the war (speculation) Ok since IF this ties in battlefield 3 story this is how its gonna go in my opinion. SOmehwere after the war of 2014 the US (alongside France) delcared an un-easy peace (if MP is true). However a cold war brews over as the RU and US SF teams are sent in to spy on each other (I doubt the RU can send in a military battalion into Baku without causing a shit storm beyond logic). Between 2014-2020 the US and RU are basically doing what the cold war was... then Admiral Cheng uses a assasination on the premier that sends the country into General Strike... This causes the US and RU to go neck to neck at each other. Sending there great fleets (with the possible EU being a little worried, but who cares), so if the country is at revolt, big country, big army, big everything. What happens next? The reason I believe the PLA are fighting BOTH the US and RU is that there in a civil war almost. The PLA who are loyal to Chang are fighting the US, the PLR who are loyal to the goverment are fighting the RU. What happened in europe and Iran at this point is basically pointless. Now the US and RU are now in an uneasy truce, but what happens if someone fires? Since Cheng was an admiral in the Chinese navy, he could use this to his advantage sending a possible fleet to help the RU, but some dont and refuse... considering the enemys in the second trailer were arguebly the RU. Im guessing my fan fic here is out of date... : -- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 07:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Intriguing stuff! Though, the United States and Russia can also fight each other (in MP) as well. Though what does the PLR have to do with this? Loyal to whose government? '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::My current guess is they decided to say "Iran? Whats that" and possibly left it (in pieces) but the current ida to me is that after iran has been invaded, bombed, then blown to pieces. Im guessing there gonna collapse and the faith in the iranian people are shakened. Though what happens next is gonna be up to faith after the US ad RU leave.-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 08:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) WW3? Wpperez49 (talk) I am new but i've been thinking, and i know peaple will not like this, but battlefield 3 and 4 is one large war so wound'it it be better to call it WW3. No as it only involves three countries -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 03:22, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Just 'cause its a good number o' years don't mean is' a world war. Da Hundred Years' War was called da Hundred Years' War. Besides, are dey still even da same war? I've not played BF4 cuz' o' me history project. >:( Bleh. -- ' ' 03:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Jack of all@: the hundred year war was just a series of war fought over a period of 116 years. It had multiple peaces and was just considered a series of wars fought between France/scotland and England. Similar to how the reconquesta is. Few historians also label ww1/2 the great wars since and consider there was an armistice for 20 years (yes I'm quoting Ferdinand Foch). Wpperez49 (talk) 20:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Kay, i get it and on the BF4 page in the plot section, it seems to imply that it is one war from 2014 (BF3) to 2020(BF4). First off, everyone here should all ask themselves the same question: what constitutes a world war? For me personally, a world war does not necessarily have to involve every single country in existence to take part in a large FFA. What a world war is to me is a conflict between some or all of the most powerful countries in the world. It could occur in several theaters across the globe as we all like to imagine; it could occur in just one lone, specific area. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but from what little I know about international politics and foreign relations, three of the most powerful and influential nations currently in existence are the United States of America, the Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China. The possibility of global war between these three countries, be it all-out war or alliances of some kind, has not been thrown out the window just yet. In fact, Russia and China have both been confirmed as saying that if the U.S. were to attack Iran, then they would be more than willing to retaliate. There was even the Sino-Soviet border conflict back in 1969 that potentially could have erupted into a larger conflict, as the U.S. claimed to take China's side if things went worse. As far as BF4 goes, I personally feel that the War of 2020 is a continuation of the War of 2014 and, thus, World War III. All the major belligerents are in play, there are several theaters set in different locales in the world (using this as a reference for the BF3 maps) and even more in BF4, with the addition of China as a faction and STILL more maps to come with future DLC. Quite honestly, if this conflict isn't World War III (or World War IV, that is, if you view BF3 and BF4 as legitimate sequels to BF2, which featured the Sino-American War, which is considered by some as World War III), then I guess I do not know what defines a world war. Green light ops (talk) 22:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Wpperez49 (talk) 02:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree , this page should fuse with the the iran-american war page to make it One big war and putting alot more detail of course Not a War The 'War of 2020' is not a War. The War in 2014 ended 6 years prior. It is merely an event. China and Russia only attacked the US because they were blamed for Jin Jaes assassination. No war was declared and it the length of it was short. Definately needs renaming or merged with the Iranian-American War. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I definitely agree. Later today I am going to be revising a lot of this. There seems to be some developer-side error on the dates of Second Assault, which has added to my slight confusion regarding this whole event, when it is set, and its ties to Battlefield 3. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 19:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to clarify, it is a "war" because there is conflict in the multiplayer portion, not just in China, but in Russia, the Middle East (Iran, Oman, Karkand), Europe (France), between three belligerents. Let us not forget that SP and MP are tied in both BF3 and BF4. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) American victory Considering that the singleplayer ends with either of two endings (yes, two; sacrificing Irish or Hannah results in the same general outcome), all player-determined, wouldn't it make sense to remove "American victory" from the Outcome section of the war template, or at least edit it to include the continuation of the war (if the player allows Chang to destroy the Valkyrie, thus killing Jin Jié and everyone else on board)? Green light ops (talk) 18:17, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you're right. Thanks for the edit. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Montage Would anyone be willing to create an image montage similar to this one for this page? If not, I can probably create it later. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:56, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : I could try my hand at it later tonight. Green light ops (talk) 19:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 19:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC) MP I don't think the BF4 MP should constitute as a relevant part of the war, considering how the Chinese and Russians fight against eachother, and therefore not affect the page naming. Bleh. 14:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :The BF4 MP constitutes the majority of the relevance of the war, at least compared to the events in single player. China fighting Russia (or vice-versa) is explained by the final choices the player has at the end of the single player campaign. Keep in mind that Russia would be loyal to Chang, as evidenced by the intel leaked by the defecting Russian general in Baku (not shown in-game directly). :The Russians are essentially in a dilemma, as they were already in a strained relationship with the US due to prior events, but now, with the leaked information regarding Chang's coup, they are dragged into the conflict whether they like it or not. Russia either, based on the endings, fights China to pretend the leak was false (and therefore make the US look bad), or fights China because they are loyal to Chang. Either of these choices are player-driven, based on the three endings, two of them essentially being the same (resulting in Chang's death), and one of them (where Chang lives). '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:01, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Meh. I'll go with you. :\ It was may have also been a non-canonical little twist DICE put in. I guess there's too many possibilities because of the endings to determine why China and Russia would fight. It makes for good trivia, though... Bleh. 05:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Patrick Bach even admitted that they are not the best storytellers (which we all knew). Even with the Second Assault map names (adding 2014 to the end of each) and then stating it takes place two years later (in a blog post + official trailer) just adds to the mix of confusion. "It was 2012 in BF3? Mislabeled maps that take place in 2016 or even 2020? Ah, the hell with it!" It seems like they're trying to distance themselves from the politics/background (read: interesting) of the conflict, despite presenting to us an environment based on real-world places with a lot of detail that goes into them. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) "The Art of Battlefield 4" Book Confirms WWIII I was in my local Barnes and Noble yesterday when I came across a BF4 artbook, aptly titled "The Art of Battlefield 4." After glancing around for a few minutes, i noticed about a few captions that instantly caught my attention: 1) the events of Baku take place 12 days before Shanghai, and 2) the War of 2020 is referred to as "World War III," once explicitly and a second time indirectly. Fortunately, I was able to take pictures of the aforementioned captions with my phone (which I feel are of very good quality and clearly legible) and have them uploaded. File:IMG_20140303_181404.jpg|thumb|This caption specifically refers to a "new World War." If we disregard the War of 2007 as being a world war, then the only logical choice would be World War III. File:IMG_20140303_181510.jpg|thumb|Baku is revealed to take place 12 days prior to the outbreak of the war. File:IMG_20140303_181750.jpg|thumb|If the first picture didn't sell it, then this is the kicker; the War of 2020 is confirmed to be the Third World War. --Green light ops (talk) 07:29, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :I have the same book, all trivia present in the book has already been added to their respective pages (for example, the scrapped tank mission in Suez). World War III is used as a figurative sense in the book, not literally. 19:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Some Ideas 1. Shouldn't there be a a section about the general development of the war, including all that came with the later DLCs? 2. PLA has spilt up into Pro-Chang and Loyalists. 1. Because they fight against RU forces on several maps and 2. because the PLA guys that found Jin-Jie in Suez refuse to kill him and the Americans. This could be seen as a "defection". --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 10:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC)(ROK)DK0010 :Definitely, this page needs some work on it. I'll write it up in a few hours. 02:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : Added stuff in "Course of events". --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 21:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 ::Thanks, sorry for not getting to it, yet. Been busy updating other articles, particularly the BF4 multiplayer maps. 09:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The chronological order of the multiplayer. There's a scrolling public announcement board that close to B flag in Siege of Shanghai says: 請廣大休假中的官兵回到戰鬥崗位上來 which literary means "Please every natioal guard '''in the holiday '''return to your combat post (or means please report to recruiting office)". It doesn't make any sense (holiday) if the War was already break out around the whole mainland. But I like the most of speculation in the course of events. -Lonedwikia (talk) 22:10, July 12, 2016 (UTC)